


Delancey Estates

by idyllicallyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicallyy/pseuds/idyllicallyy
Summary: "She's like my opposite and my twin at the same time! I hate her. She drives me insane.""Theo, you love her," Pansy whispered."Are you fucking insane? I don't love her! I'm engaged!"Pansy stared into my eyes; her's were black in the moonlight. "The way you look at your best friend is nothing like the way you look at your fiancée.""Yes, because I'm in love with one and I love the other.""But it's not your fiancée you're in love with," she said.And I realized she was right.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Delancey Estates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jorja Cable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jorja+Cable).



The train station was insanely busy. Witches and wizards everywhere, making sure that their children had everything they needed, and that it was all safely stowed away on the magnificent Hogwarts Express. The scarlet train was what had immediately caught Carmel’s eye.

Carmel stood in the middle of the platform just staring at everything she could see. And that’s when she found her love for trains. When Carmel eventually made it to Hogwarts and found her friends, it’d be something that they’d quickly discover. Her peculiar love for trains. 

Standing beside Carmel, holding her hand, was Polina; Carmel’s best friend. When Polina nudged Carmel, and pointed behind them, she turned and waved quickly at her parents and Polina’s.

“Bye!” Carmel shouted.

And together Polina and Carmel boarded the train, closing a chapter in their life, but beginning a new one; one possibly even happier, and most definitely more tragic.

**********

They wandered around the train for a while, looking for a compartment to sit in. Not once did Carmel let go of Polina’s hand. She was weary of these strange people. Eventually seeing that the only one that had any empty seats was one with three boys, Polina pulled open the door. 

The first had pale skin and platinum blond hair with a pointed face. He gave off an air of superiority, as though he believed he was better than everyone else. Perhaps he was.

The second had dark skin and even darker hair. He looked like he didn’t want to be here and was twirling his wand in his fingers.

And the last one had wavy brown hair and tan skin. But unlike the others, Carmel noticed his eyes. And they were green. To anyone else who looked, they would see these beautiful kelly green eyes that they could look into forever.

But Carmel hated the colour green. She associated it with jealousy and disgust, and Carmel had decided early on in her life she despised people with green eyes. And she turned away from him.

“Can we sit here?” Polina asked them.

The dark skinned one turned to the blond, and when he gave him a tiny nod he looked to the girls again. “Sure.”

Polina sat herself between them both and smoothed out her skirt. The blond scooched away from her and leaned his head on the window. 

Carmel realized she’d have to sit beside the green eyed boy. He too was staring out the window with his head leaned against it. Wanting to stay as far away from him as possible, she sat as close to the door as possible.

“I’m Polina Kovalev, and this is Carmel Kendall,” Polina announced.

“Pleasure. I’m Blaise Zabini, the moody one with the bleached hair is Draco Malfoy-”

“My hair is not bleached,” Draco grumbled.

Blaise rolled his eyes. “And he’s Theodore Nott.”

Theodore turned to Polina. “You can just call me Theo.”   


Polina smiled at him. “And you can call me Polly.”

“You have weird accents,” Blaise said.

Carmel giggled and pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands. Polina looked at her while trying to conceal her own laughter.

“We lived in Delancey Estates up until a month ago,” Carmel told him.

“Where’s that?” Theo asked.

This time Polina couldn’t hold in her laughter. “It’s a really small town near a small town called Hay River in the Northwest Territories.”

“You mean Canada?” Draco scoffed.

“Yes. And by the way, your accents are the ones that are weird, not ours,” Carmel said.

Carmel spent the rest of the train ride telling Blaise and Draco about what Canada was like, and asking questions about England. Polina had moved to sit between Carmel and Theo, and was reading a book about Hogwarts with him.

  
  


**********

  
  


**_CARMEL’S POV:_ **

“Polina Kovalev!” Professor McGonagall called.

I watched Polly confidently walk up to the stool and place the hat gently upon her head. After a minute the hat screamed, “Slytherin!”

Polly jumped off and ran to the table full of witches and wizards in black robes accented with green. 

“Carmel Kendall!”

I wasn’t scared to be sorted, more excited. But it was not something I wanted to do in front of everyone else. I was quite similar to Polly, so I figured I’d probably be in Slytherin too.

I picked up the hat and placed it on top of my straight brown hair. 

I heard its voice. A hat was talking to me.

“Ahh, Carmel. You’re exceptionally easy to place. Easier than your friend, Polina.”

“I’m going to be with her right?” I thought.

“No, no, you’re going somewhere else. Somewhere I know you will accomplish great things,” it told me.

“Ravenclaw!” it shouted out to the entire hall. 

My eyes snapped to Polly. She looked shocked at first, then angry. At whom she was angry, though, I had no idea.

Slowly, I took off the hat and made my way to the table with blue. I sat down beside a girl with shiny black hair that was straight as a bone.

“I’m Cho,” she told me.

“Nice to meet you,” I mumbled.

I watched the rest of the Sorting Ceremony, only filling with more unhappiness as my two new friends and Theo were also sorted into Slytherin. 

“I’m alone,” I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure by now you can guess who's the main character of this book. 
> 
> Also, just a heads up, each chapter will be in someone else's POV because while I was writing this I got so tired of third person narration. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
